Steven Universe and the conflict diamond
by Jin Shirinue
Summary: There are many things we do not know about gem kind, and how they've evolved while Garnet and the others have been on Earth, and one day a new gem comes to town, just not in a way anyone could expect.


**Hello Jin Shiranue here with a story idea, in part dedicated to my number one buddy Psy-kick. Happy birthday man. Steven Universe is property of Cartoon Network Studios and Rebeca Sugar, thank you for giving us such a delightful new show.**

Steven Universe and the Conflict Diamond

Prologue: Days gone by

On a cliff overlooking the sea sits an old light house deep in the basement a pair of arms ply a set of floorboards off the ground to reveal a hollow in the ground with a weathered old book, bound in red leather with a gold star on the cover on each point of the star is a rhinestone one white, one purple, one red, one blue, one clear, and in the center was a rose colored one, the hands then open the book to the first page and a note tumbled out the note read thus.

'I don't know who you are but if you were able to find my journal then you must have had a reason, I only as that you share this story so it gets told. Read well and enjoy the stories of my adventures with my dearest friends, Steven and the Crystal Gems.'

The hands carefully folds the note and turns back to the journal and opens to the first page.

'I never really thought I'd be keeping a journal of all things, but I supposed it might be a good idea, my name is Michael, Michael Mayfield. And my story starts a long time ago, where by chance and the will of a friend I got a second chance at life.'

The scene changes to show a little boy in a hospital bed hooked up to monitoring equipment covered in bandages several wrapped around a stump where his left arm was, his short black hair messy from almost a week of going uncombed.

'The specifics are still kind of fuzzy, even to this day, but my basic understanding was way back when I was 10 my parents and I were in a car accident they didn't make it and I was slated to be in a coma for who knows how long.'

A nurse enters the room and carefully adjusts the young Michael's sheets, so he's kept better covered.

'You know how they say that people in comas are still vaguely aware of what's going on around them, in my case that was true, since someone else who was in trouble talked to me, and this is where things started getting really weird.'

On that night a number of people were watching what they believed to be a shooting star, but unlike most objects this one didn't burn out upon entry, close inspection would show a diamond about the size of a baseball, bright red from the heat re-entry. And from the gem a telepathic voice called out for help.

'Again the specifics are still really fuzzy but from what I've learned what happened was that my subconscious mind managed to respond to the gems calls for help, supposedly there were some psychics in my ancestry or something.'

The gemstone adjusts is flight path and makes it's way to the hospital and manages to phase it's way through the window into Michael's room. Then the jewel levitates its' way over to Michael's bed side and carefully touches the stump that was Michael's left arm. There was a blinding flash of light and then Michael open's his eyes.

His young black eyes glance around the room in confusion.

"Where am I?"

"_By the looks of things some sort of medical facility._"

Michael lets off a surprised yelp, his voice weak and hoarse from lack of use, the strange voice he heard seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Who said that, where are you?"

"_I'm over here boy._"

A bright white glow comes from Michaels left and he turns to see, a brand new arm! The arm was pale but not in a sickly manner almost like it was brand new and have never been exposed to the sun. but the glow was coming from on his shoulder a hexagon shaped mark, Michael reaches up and touches it.

"I feels like rock, it kind of reminds me of the stone on moms ring."

"_Intersting comparison._" The voice said again, sounding similar to Michael's dad's but different, the gem blinking faintly with each word.

"Who are you?"

"_Who am I? My name is White diamond, and you and I are going to be working very closely from now on. Very closely indeed._"

'And so went the day that changed my life forever.'

**End of chapter.**

**Short and sweet I know but I wanted to get this out of the way before things really get interesting. Next time a few years pass and our dynamic duo make their way to Beach City and all the pieces get into place.**

**Next time: chapter 1: who are you?**


End file.
